


Want a little Flavor?

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Wonsik buys several flavored lubes for Taekwoon to taste test on his dick.





	Want a little Flavor?

Wonsik poured a small amount of the watermelon flavored lube over the head of his hard dick. Taekwoon leaned forward to swirl his tongue around the head to taste the lube & pulls back from him as his face scrunches up in displeasure at the taste. _"God, that tastes nasty!"_ Wonsik chuckles, picking up another bottle from his desk in his studio, pouring a chocolate flavored lube over himself this time. Taekwoon whimpered as he moved in to taste this one as well  & whined at how bad it tasted, _"Wonsikie, why must I keep trying all of these flavored lubes? They all suck!"_ He laughs briefly, _"Was that a pun?"_ Taekwoon glares up at him unamused, _"No."_

The man in the chair chuckles, _"I bought this travel sample kit for you to try so let's find out which ones we like."_ Taekwoon leans in to take one of Wonsik's balls into his mouth to tease him. The sweatpants pulled down only to reveal his cock  & balls. Wonsik tosses his head back with a shudder, his fingers threading into his hyung's hair & unwillingly pulls him away despite his body's desire for the attention. _"Nope, you still need to try the rest of them."_ Taekwoon pouts as he looks at the floor, _"How many are left?"_ Wonsik smirks, _"Eight.'_ Taekwoon cries out loudly, _"Fuuuuuuuck, really? You fucking asshole."_

Wonsik chuckles & grabs the banana flavored lube then pours it on. Taekwoon reluctantly moves forward to try it & then makes gagging noises as he pulls back, _"Aw fuck no, that's a very rotten banana."_ Wonsik chuckles as he shakes his head then grabs the bacon bottle to pour on which has Taekwoon whimpering, _"Are you trying to make me hate food?"_ Wonsik chuckles, _"Nope, of course not."_ He guides Taekwoon's head back over to his dick  & he whines louder as he tastes the bacon lube. Pulling back & shaking his head, _"I don't want to be subjected to this torture any longer. Fuck the lube, just let me suck your dick!"_

 _He shakes his head, "Be a good boy & try a few more."_ Taekwoon scowls at him, lips turning downward as Wonsik pours the cake flavored lube over the head. It looked so good to watch the lube slide down over his cock, he thoroughly enjoyed that part but the taste test was driving him crazy. He wanted to feel Wonsik's hard & throbbing dick on his tongue, in his mouth. To hear Wonsik growl & moan in pleasure as he pushes his head over his length. Being on his knees for Wonsik was one of his most favorite activities.

Taekwoon moved forward to take in the head, the cake lube wasn't any better than the rest but now his mind had returned to being eager for his dongsaeng. He sank his head down on Wonsik's hard shaft, feeling it twitch against his tongue as he took in the entire shaft. Wonsik's back arched & his hips bucked forward. Grabbing onto Taekwoon's head to keep him in place & Taekwoon sucked on him harder. Wonsik shuddered in pleasure before snapping back into reality & his plan, he pulled Taekwoon's head off of him reluctantly. He panted lightly, _"I didn't say you could do that, bad boy."_ He says teasingly  & mockingly. Taekwoon huffs in irritation, _"You're actually going to refuse a blowjob from me? Since when do you have the willpower or the stupidity to do that?"_

Wonsik pulls on Taekwoon's hair at the comment, _"And why are you being such a little brat when you're trying to get something from me?"_ Taekwoon emits a soft moan at the pull to his hair, lips turning upward, _"Because I'm an impatient little slut that prefers sucking dick over suffering through 20 bullshit flavors of lube. So let me suck your dick for real or fuck me."_ Wonsik yanks on his hair again  & Taekwoon can feel his own neglected cock twitching in his jeans. _ __"__ Finish trying the other lubes." _Taekwoon glares at him & pulls Wonsik's hand off his head, _"No & if you keep on insisting me to try the rest then I'm going home to my vibrator so you won't get anything from me tonight."_

Taekwoon stands up to leave to further drive his point home, Wonsik pulls him back & pushes him up against his desk. He unfastens Taekwoon's jeans, pushing them & his underwear down. Taekwoon sighs in relief as his cock is freed from the confines of his jeans. _"Such a stubborn little kitten."_ Taekwoon smirks  & chuckles, _ __"__ And you love it." _Wonsik lines himself up & pushes inside of Taekwoon's tight ass with them both emitting soft moans in the process. _"It'd be rude of me to deny such an eager slut the pleasure they are so desperate for."_ Taekwoon looks over his shoulder at him, _ __"__ Just fuck me already, my patience is wearing thin." _

Wonsik pulls back then snaps his hips back in forcefully which had Taekwoon grunting at the sudden harsh jab to his prostate. _"Perhaps, we could record your moaning to use in a song sometime."_ Taekwoon blushes at the thought of having their fans hear him moan from getting fucked by his fellow member, _"I think it'd be difficult to edit out all the other sounds."_ Wonsik starts thrusting into Taekwoon steadily  & deeply making Taekwoon pant out soft moans of his name, _"You do enjoy having an audience though."_ Taekwoon licks his lips, _"Don't tempt me."_


End file.
